1. Field
Example embodiments relate to electrode materials, methods of forming the electrode materials, secondary batteries including the electrode materials, and/or methods of manufacturing the secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are typically rechargeable and thus are widely used in various electronic devices, for example, cellular phones, laptop computers, camcorders, etc. Particularly, a lithium secondary battery has a higher voltage and higher energy density per unit weight when compared to a nickel-cadmium battery and a nickel-hydride battery, and thus, demand for lithium secondary batteries has increased. Lithium secondary batteries may be classified as liquid electrolyte batteries and polymer electrolyte batteries according to the type of electrolytes used therein. Batteries using a liquid electrolyte are referred to as lithium ion batteries and batteries using a polymer electrolyte are referred to as lithium polymer batteries.
As various electronic devices that include secondary batteries have been manufactured and markets therefor have expanded, demand for secondary batteries with improved characteristics, such as increased capacity, higher durability (reliability) and stability, and good flexibility has increased.